Trainer Tales: King of Golems
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: With the strength to tow continents, this Pokémon lies within Snowpoint Temple. Locked up years ago, it and its creations were feared by the populous. They believed, that one day, someone would tame the beast. But just how strong is this Pokémon, and, if it can tow land masses, can it be defeated? Well... you're about to find out...


Trainer Tales

King of Golems

Air inside Snowpoint temple fell down to around 12 degrees. To stave off this insane cold, Maverick wore a scarf and long sleeve sweater. Though he dislike wearing such light clothing, Maverick knew better than to wear heavy clothing. Things were going to heat up soon.

Behind the trainer, his faithful Blaziken, Blaze, his internal heating giving warmth to the rest of his body.

"Blaziken..." the stoic creäture said as he watched his master come near an ice tile.

"Aww don't worry Blaze," Maverick assured, "I'm not going to fall."

His Pokémon shrugged indifferently. As the trainer placed his foot on the slippery ice floor, he slipped up immediately, garnering a slight chuckled from his beloved Pokémon.

"Don't start!" Maverick barked, hearing his Pokémon's laughter.

At that moment, a shadowing Pokémon appeared from under the trainer's body. Maria, his Mismagius, wrapped her veil like appendages over her master, and gingerly helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Maria." Maverick said.

"Missss." she answered.

The trainer laid his hand over his head, and gazed down toward a far off staircase. Maverick had quickly lost track of how deep inside the temple he was. If he had to guess though, he would say he was on 4th basement floor. Soon... soon...

"Do you fee that?" Maverick asked his Pokémon, "I mean, do you feel him... Regigigas?"

Blaze crossed his arms, before looking down to the floor. Maria merely lifted one of her sleeve like arms to her mouth, and murmured. Maverick stood up tall, before looking down the misty halls of the temple. Waving his hands, he signalled to his Pokémon to move on.

The young trainer remembered this place from long ago. Years ago, when he was about thirteen, he came here. In preparation for his upcoming battle with Candice, the young trainer was busy training his Pokémon to peak condition. Though he was told not to, as a thirteen year old, he traveled deep into the temples insides. And what he saw on the very bottom floor, was one of the greatest things he ever experienced.

Though Maverick had come in contact with legendaries before, he had never seen one as tall as Regigigas. All those years ago, he wondered what was inside the creäture, and why it refused to move when he came near it. He thought it was dead, but he could feel an unusual sense of movement within it. It was almost as if the creäture had exuded power.

But now, it had been six years since that moment. In that time, Maverick had already beaten the Hoenn League, Sinnoh League, Johto League, Kanto League, and the Unova League, so having power was something he was now accustomed too. But, even with all of that power, he wasn't sure if he was able to awaken the great beast. Awaken a great beast...

Stepping down from the last staircase, Maverick realized he had come to the end. Columns shot up to the ceiling in rows, and they stretched on for what felt like an eternity. The floor was extremely slippery, but Maverick had planned for this. He was wearing cleats, though he knew they wouldn't help _that_ much. Instead, he relied on a series of cautious steps, while his heavy metal shoes dove into the icy ground.

"Maria," Maverick said, his body twisting around in an effort to gain balance, "I know you can feel him. Lead us to Regigigas, could ya?"

The Magical ghost nodded, before setting the red ruby on her chest ablaze with light. The light looked down into the long halls, and set forth a path for the trainer to follow. Maverick gave his Pokémon a smile and then trekked off toward his eventual opponent. Blaze looked around with an inquisitive eye though. He felt something was off. Never the less, he followed his master, but with eyes open to their surroundings.

Traveling through the final hall took a few minutes, but the payoff was greatly worth it. Such a great being sat on a rocky throne before him. Maverick looked up at the green, grey, and white creäture with awe-struck eyes. In the six long years since he was last here, the golem king had not moved.

"Wow..." the trainer said, his eyes filled with glee, "I can't believe it."

"Magius?" Maria answered.

Maverick shrugged, before saying,

"Now... how the hell do I wake him up?"

"Mismagius..." Maria called, gaining his attention.

The trainer looked to his Pokémon, and saw she was pointing toward a peculiar series of bumps. What made these bumps so out-of-place was were they were at. They laid on a column beside Regigigas, and were made in a way as if they were a language. Maverick laid his fingers on his chin as he thought out an idea.

"What are you saying?" he said as he took out a book from his back pack. Languages of the world, it said, "I see, I see..." Maverick went on, "Oh... its braille!" he announced. Though happy with his find, his expressing quickly turned down in unhappiness, "Damn... I don't know how to read braille."

He quickly laid a finger on his chin, as he hummed a thinking tune. Gazing up and down the braille words, he tried his hardest to come up with an idea. Then it hit him, he remembered he installed an app inside his Pokétch just in case something like this happened. So, cycling through his Pokétch as quickly as possible, he finally came to his language translator. He tapped the Pokétch's button a few times, causing a list of languages to appear, and cycled through them. Coming to braille, a smile came to his face.

"Let's see." the Pokémon trainer said as a shining blue light emitted from the Pokétch and ran up and down the braille symbols, "Ok... ok... It says, Desert... Island... Wetlands... the three there... bring them here? What kinda cryptic shit is that?"

"Ziken" Blaze said as he walked up.

"Well... there's other braille markings up and down here, let me see if they say something."

Scanning the braille markings near the message, a sense of discovery came to Maverick's face.

"Registeel, Regice, and Regirock... I remember those three!" slowly the trainer crossed his arms, "Yeah... I remember them now... and I can only say one thing." his face quickly grew angry, "Brandon can go fuck himself..." Looking up to the tall, sleeping figure, Maverick started to rub his head, "But how do I wake you up without the Regi legends?"

"Mismagius." Maria called.

"What, Maria... I've got it! You!"

"Miss?" she questioned.

"Maria, you can bring images to life, right? Well, I have an idea... can you... create fake holograms of the other Regis?"

"Magius?" she said, her voice almost asking a question.

"C'mon Maria! You can do it!"

The Mismagius ruffled her own dress, before turning over to the golem king. Closing her red and yellow eyes, the jewels on her chest began to shine and glimmer.

"Ice!" a great voice echoed through the halls.

"Rock!"

"Steel!"

Maverick jerked his eyes behind him, and saw three great figures walking up behind him. His heart started to race, as the figures came into light. One of them was made completely out of ice, while another had a body made entirely out of rocks, and the final one had a body composed of hard as diamond steel. Each golem had a seven dots on their heads, each one in a different pattern. They gazed down to Maverick, Blaze, and Maria, before turning to face their master.

"GIGAS!" a voice boomed from the slumbering king.

"Maria," Maverick said, "I love you... I'm not sure I tell you that enough."

From its throne, the Regi king got onto its feet.

"REGIGIGAS!" it roared, causing the temple to quake uncontrollably.

Maverick fell to his feet quickly as the shaking grew to great. Regigigas stood up tall, and dragged its feet up toward its trio of creations. Waving its hands, it quickly noticed the deception.

"Regi?" it questioned at first, before looking down at the trainer.

"Yeah, they're fake." he admitted, "Courtesy of my beautiful Mismagius here."

Slowly, the Regi legends phased away to nothing, leaving Regigigas alone with the trainer and his Pokémon.

"GIGAS!" the Regi king roared, clearly enraged from the foul play.

"Yeah, yeah..." Maverick said sarcastically, "Listen... six years ago I came here as a young thirteen year old child. And ever since then, I've wanted to battle you."

Though the Regi king did not answer him, he was almost sure he knew their battle would begin. If not for honor, but atleast out of rage.

The Regi king raised its right hand, and slammed it down heavily in Maverick position. The trainer quickly leaped away, as a pleased grin came to his face.

"Oh yeah, this'll be fun." he said.

Withdrawing four other Poké balls, the trainer threw them within Regigigas' perimeter. Each ball snapped open quickly, and revealed to the golem king his newest opponents.

"Lucario!" Courage, Maverick's Lucario roared.

"Flygon!" Misty, Maverick's Flygon called.

"Lopunny!" Veneticus and Bary, Maverick's Lopunny's, yelled in unison.

The four Pokémon were quickly joined by Maverick's other two, Blaze and Maria.

"As you can see." Maverick said, his Pokémon getting into battling position, "You have a hell of a battle ahead of you."

Regigigas gazed down to Maverick's Pokémon, before letting out another great roar. It raised its foot high, and slammed it down heavily, causing a floor crushing wave to echo through the halls. Maverick and his floor Pokémon were thrown back by the attack, but they remained adamant nonetheless.

"Ok..." the trainer said, "He's angry... well now... Blaze, Blaze Kick, Veneticus, Grass not, Courage, Aura Sphere, Bary, Thunderbolt! And Maria!" his ghost Pokémon looked at him knowingly, "You just keep him busy."

His Pokémon nodded in unison, before rushing forward to carry out his plan. Teleporting in front of the Regi King, Maria began to fly around his head, causing him to swat at her in annoyance. It was at that moment, Veneticus' Grass knot, wrapped itself tightly around his waist, constricting his arms.

"Regi?" it said, taken by surprised by the sudden motion.

Blaze's foot erupted into a blazing torrent of fire, and he quickly leaped up, delivering a violent strike to Regigigas' head. The Regi king stepped back in pain, as he looked around for a means of escape. His eyes quickly caught a hold of Courage, who was busy charging up a blue sphere of pure power.

"Lucario!" she roared as she sent forth a blue Aura Sphere.

The blast was powerful, so powerful in fact, it lifted the heavy golem king off of his feet, and sent him careening into a pillar behind him. He crashed into it and sent it tumbling, but the grass knot around his body restrained him, and stopped him from falling over.

"Lopunny!" Veneticus yelled, as she sent force into her arms. Pulling with all of her might, she caused Regigigas to lose its footing, and it ultimately fell into the ground before it. The temple once again shook as the heavy legendary Pokémon uprooted pavement and stone from underneath. Pulling strength from its body, it tore through the grassy rope tied around its body. Gazing up, its eyes caught a hold of a grey clouds. It cocked its head at first, before a powerful thunderbolt struck it and its body, sending a surge of electricity through its veins.

"Regigigas!" It roared, pain in its cracking voice.

"Oh man he's hurt." Maverick said, a smile appearing on his face, "I was hoping that he would put up more of a fight, but hey, a win is a win." thrusting his hand forward, he quickly ordered his Blaziken, "Fire Punch, now!"

Blaze nodded, before running forward toward the Regi king. The being in question was struggling to get back to its feet, but Blaze wouldn't give it the chance. Its hands erupted into a beautiful sprout of flames, and it delivered crushing punch after crushing punch to the Regi's face. Regigigas fell back from the hard punches, but Blaze wouldn't stop. Leaping onto its body, it threw more flaming punches to its exposed face. Regigigas' body was pounded more and more into the ground, before a final explosive punch sent by Blaze, caused its body to grow silent. Maverick wiped his heated head clean of sweat, while he watched his Pokémon get off of Regigigas' body.

"Well... that was anti climatic..." looking over to Maria, he laid his hands on his waist before saying, "I guess I could try catching him now, but-"

Suddenly, Regigigas moved. Blaze spun around quickly, but his body quickly met the golem kings heavy back hand. Blaze flew into an adjacent column, and rived in pain. Standing up, the Regi king let out a horrendous cry, before walking over to Maverick.

"I see, I said!" the trainer announced, "So, you were just having a slow start is all. Great! I don't like quick battles!"

Quickly, Maverick's Pokémon regrouped, before taking their battle positions. The trainer cracked bones in his neck, before gazing off toward Regigigas. The Regi king had grown faster after the beat down, and he was sure his strength had increased too. After a strike like that done to Blaze, he was sure of it. He needed away to gauge just how strong he had become though.

"Courage, Aura Sphere!"

His Lucario nodded, before charging another blast made of aura energy.

"Lucario!" she yelled, before sending her blue blast toward the golem king.

Unlike before, where Courage's Aura Sphere was strong enough to lift the king off of its feet, now it did absolutely nothing. The Regi king didn't even flinch. Maverick leaned back in surprise, before smiling again.

"This looks like it will be really fun... Veneticus, Grass Knot!"

The Lopunny nodded, before pulling out a long ropy strand of grass from her leather vest.

"Lopunny!" she roared as she cleared the distance between her and her opponent.

Spinning the long vine around in a circle, she wrapped it around Regigigas' body as before. Unlike the last time though, Regigigas easily tore through the vine before Veneticus had a chance to injure him. He thrusted forth his hand, and grabbed the rabbit's entire body. Only her head poked out through his very big hand.

"Regi!" he yelled as his grip grew tighter and tighter.

"L-L-Lopunny!" Bary cried as she watched her friend get helplessly crushed.

"Bary calm down!" Maverick commanded, "Misty, Dragon Breath! Aim at Regigigas's"

His Flygon nodded, before charging a powerful beam of fire within her jaw. Firing it out, it collided with the hand crushing Veneticus' body. Before the flames could release Veneticus, the Regi king lifted his opposite hand and stopped them. Maverick's eyes widened as he hadn't expected the golem king to do such a thing. Ever the strategist though, he had another idea stewing in his head.

"Maria! Get Veneticus out of Regigigas' hand! Misty, keep those flames burning!"

The witch like Pokémon nodded, before disappearing in a shadowing teleport. Occupied with Misty's increasing attack, he didn't notice the ghastly Pokémon appear behind him. Slowly, Maria's ghostly hands attached itself to Veneticus' body. In a flash of darkness she, and her ally were gone.

"Regi?" the golem king said as he turned to his empty hand. With that brief moment of inattentiveness, Maverick thrusted forward his hand and barked out,

"Courage, Extreme Speed!"

In a flash, the aura Pokémon ran toward Regigigas, the only visable part of her being her after images. Picking up a broken column piece in hyper space, Courage rammed the heavy object into Regigigas' chest. Caught off gaurd, Regigigas was pushed back twelve yards, before he collapsed into another column.

Coming out of a pool of darkness, Maria appeared with Veneticus in tow. Maverick walked over to his Lopunny, and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay Veneticus?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"Lopunny." she said with a nod.

Looking up, Courage appeared in a flash before her master. Getting to its feet a far distance away, Regigigas stepped forward. Maverick smiled, before looking up to his Flygon.

"Misty, Earthquake!" he ordered her.

The dragon nodded, before slamming onto the ground heavily. A powerful shock-wave traveled under the ground, and caused visible cracks to form. Powerful rocks shot up from the ground due to Misty's strength, and a few of them struck Regigigas' body, specifically its face. Picking it up, the rocks quickly threw the Regi king into the wall behind it. Not pleased with the fight so far, the golem king tore a piece of rock from the ground, and threw it toward Maverick and his Pokémon.

Maverick tensed up, before barking out,

"Blaze, Fire Punch, now!"

The blaze Pokémon delivered a flaming fist to the rock, and destroyed it in midair. When the dust cleared, Maverick was surprised to see Regigigas was nowhere to be found. The trainer shrugged, before he heard the heavy footsteps of the golem king. Turning around, he caught sight of the golem king, who was stalking the trainer in the shadows.

"Regi!" Regigigas yelled as it slammed down its powerful hand.

The strike was so strong, it easily dwarfed Misty's earthquake in the Richter scale. Maverick fell onto his back, before being thrown all about by the moving land. Misty and Maria flew in the air, while Veneticus, Bary, and Courage leaped up. Maverick and Blaze on the other hand, were forced to take the full force of Regigigas' earthquake.

Rocks shot out from the ground strike Maverick and his Pokémon in painful areas. It wasn't until Misty swooped down and picked the two up, that Blaze and his trainer were freed from the pain.

"Wow... whoa..." Maverick said, "Now I know how earthquake feels... damn..."

He slowly dragged his eyes up, and locked them with his opponent.

"Regi!" the golem king roared.

"Alright you!" Maverick called, "Courage, Dragon Pulse!"

Landing on the ground, the aura Pokémon opened her mouth, and fired out a powerful purple shock-wave of sound. The shockwave destroyed the ground around Regigigas, and caused it to fall back onto its knee in pain. Maverick jabbed his index finger foward, before barking out,

"Veneticus, Bary, Hi Jump Kick, know!"

The two hares ran forward at full speeds, before delivering a powerful leaping kick to the face. The two rabbits kicks were so strong, they threw Regigigas back into a column.

"Misty, Dragon Breath!"

The sand dragon flew up to the ceiling, and spewed out a sea of dangerous, high temperature flames onto the Regi king. Regigigas recoiled in searing pain, as the flames grew to great. Grabbing onto a nearby fallen column, he threw it toward his attacker. Misty noticed this, and ceased her flames to dodge the attack. The golem king grabbed another great column piece, and began to wield it dangerously. Whenever it came near one of its opponents, it crashed the powerful weapon down. Maverick took note of this, and quickly ordered,

"Maria! Flash!"

The ghastly Pokémon appeared suddenly before the Regi king, and caused the red jewels on her body to flash violently. Regigigas covered his multicolored eyes, while Maverick took the opportunity to attack.

"Blaze, Flare Blitz!"

Getting into a charging position, the strong Blaziken began to surround his body in powerful, intense blaze. The flames grew and grew around his body, until the cold atmosphere in the air, changed to a violently dangerous heat, with the temperature turning near 100 degrees farenheit. Over every inch of Blaze's body was consumed with a powerful flame. The only place not covered was his eyes, which had quickly turned white as the flaming stars.

"BLAZIKEN!" he roared, before running off in a streak of red fire.

The trio master of golems rubbed its eyes clean of the flashing light, only to find the fleeting image of Blaze rushing up to it. Without time to react, it felt the hard burning punch delivered by a powerful Blaziken.

But Blaze wasn't finished. His punch was followed by another punch, which was followed by another punch. Each strike was so powerful, the Regi king was thrown back it. Despite all the weight it had on Blaziken, the powerful bird-like being was able to hold his own against it.

With one final punch to the stomach area, Regigigas was sent tumbling to his knees. Blaze took a few steps back, before lurching down. Letting out a battle cry, the bird-like Pokémon leaped into the air, his right foot held up high. The all-consuming flames it had on its body quickly reached its focal point on Blaze's foot. With heavy and strong momentum, the great and strong Pokémon slammed his foot on Regigigas's face. A sizable explosion echoed through the temple halls as rock and sediments went skyward with smoke.

Maverick stepped off of Misty's back, as he watched the smoke settle. Lying on the ground, defeated, was the mighty king of golems, Regigigas. Blaze stood tall above him, injuries over his body due to the force of his own attack.

"Blaz... iken!" he said, before spitting out a flaming liquid.

"Blaze." Maverick said astonished, "That, was fucking awesome!"

He cleared the distance between him and his ally, only to give him a loving pat on the back. Blaze, though pleased with the sign of affection, crossed his arms in stead, and grunted out,

"Blaziken."

"Oh, quit acting cool for a while, and relished in your victory." Maverick teased.

"Lopunny!" Bary said as she wrapped her fury arms around her master's neck.

"Calm down Bary!" Maverick said.

"Fly!" Misty said as she walked up near her trainer.

"You two, Misty?"

Veneticus too hugged her master, while Courage and Blaze stood away, arms crossed in their usual cool manner. The only one missing was Maria, who had her eyes set on the ceiling.

"Mismagius!" she cried, her voice urgent.

"What's wrong Maria?" Maverick asked, lending her his attention.

Lifting one of her veil like arms, she merely pointed to the ceiling. It was shaking.

"Holy shit..." Maverick said so easily, "Quickly, let's get the hell out of here!"

At that instant, the trainer and his Pokémon made a mad dash for the exit.

...

Running throughout the entire city of Snowpoint, was a powerful earthquake. People were sent reeling from the powerful shock waves, as they tried to figure out what was going on. Trekking through the frigid snow in her best coat, gym leader Candice made her way toward Snowpoint temple. Being the smart young woman she was, she already figured out where the earthquakes were coming from. Now, if she could only figure out why.

"What's happening!?" she yelled at the temple's curator.

"I'm not sure," the man answered, "it just started shaking, as if something in there if fighting."

Candice walked up closer, only to be blasted in the face by a heavy downpour of dust and debris. Coughing up, she barely had time to notice Maverick and his Pokémon run past her.

"You again?" she called, "What are you doing here?"

Maverick said nothing as he ran toward the heart of the city. Candice turned her attention back to the temple, just in time to watch it crumble at her feet. The fallen temple sent even more violent waves throughout the land. What was once a popular tourist attraction for the land and an important piece of Sinnoh history, was gone. Candice looked the rubble up and down, speechless. Well, one word _did _come to mind.

"MAAAAAAAVVVEEEEEEEERIIIIIIII IICK!" she roared at the top of her lungs.

End


End file.
